A Different Meeting
by cuddlebuddy17
Summary: Just a different way that Eli and Clare could've met with the help of Adam. Characters are a bit OOC. Clare/Eli. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Different Meeting.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Just a different way that Eli and Clare could've met with the help of Adam.  
><strong>Date Published: <strong>April 22, 2011.

* * *

><p>Clare sat on her comfy, olive-colored couch, clad in her fuzzy pink pajamas, watching the Notebook. She had a box of tissues sitting beside her and as she began to reach for one, her phone buzzed, signaling she had a text message. She sniffled and reached across the table for it. It was Adam. Adam was this boy (used to be girl) that she had met at a 7th grade camp. A tampon had fallen out of his pocket when she happened to be passing him. They'd been best friends ever since.<p>

_Hey Clarebear.(;  
>I'm hanging out with Eli and we're going to the Dot. Wanna come? We could pick you up on our way there.<em>

Clare looked down at herself. She was definitely not ready to be seen in public. And she'd never met Eli before. She'd heard a lot about him, he was one of Adam's best friends, but she'd never met him. And, seeing that Adam couldn't drive, it was most likely Eli who would be picking her up and her mom would most definitely not approve of that.

_Yeah, sure! But, I'll meet you there!_

She pressed pause on the DVD remote and unwrapped herself from her cocoon of blankets. Gosh, she did not smell too fresh anymore.

She took a quick shower after laying out a pair of dark blue skinnies and a floral tunic. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, she combed through her short, wet curls. She ran downstairs and grabbed her phone off the table and texted Adam that she was leaving and left her mom a note on the refrigerator saying she was at the Dot hanging with Adam.

Clare walked outside and breathed in the warm, fresh air. It was a beautiful day out. She locked the door and grabbed her bike out of the garage.

.

Eli and Adam walked into the Dot and slid into a booth by the window. They each ordered water and were looking out the window, searching for Clare. Eli had never seen her before, but he was going off the description Adam had given him. Apparently, she had short, auburn hair, was fairly short, and usually wore floral shirts or jean jackets. Adam had also said she was pretty, but he'd always only seen her as a best friend. Eli saw someone who was chaining up their bicycle, who had short, curly hair and was wearing a floral top. He was guessing it was Clare. Adam hadn't noticed her yet. He was looking down, obviously texting his new girlfriend Fiona. She was his new obsession. She looked up and after seeing Eli and Adam, she smiled. Eli had only one thought running through his head at the moment.

_She's not pretty. She's fucking gorgeous!_

He could not grasp the fact that Adam had only seen her as a best friend.

.

Clare walked into the Dot, the bell ringing as the door swung open. The way Eli and Adam were sitting, Eli was facing her and Adam was facing Eli. So, Clare decided to have a little fun. She put her finger on her lips, so Eli wouldn't say anything. She snuck up behind Adam, grabbed his shoulders, and yelled, "What are you doing?"

Adam jumped, at _least_, a foot in the air. He covered his face with his arms and sunk into the seat.

"Don't hurt me!"

Clare had to lean against a chair for support because she was laughing so hard and Eli was laughing, but covered his face with his hand, pretending he didn't want to be seen with the two. Clare took a seat beside Adam while holding her stomach. She had a couple tears rolling down her cheeks and Adam's cheeks were bright red.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Clare gestured to Eli and he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! Clare Edwards, meet Eli Goldsworthy. Eli Goldsworthy, meet Clare Edwards."

"Pleasure to meet you." Eli reached across the table to shake her hand formally. She giggled and as Eli grabbed her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. She blushed and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you guys don't even know eachother, and you're already flirting." Clare's cheeks darkened even more and Eli found it incredibly adorable. Adam's phone, which was lying on the table, buzzed. The caller ID read, "Mom," and he slid the button to answer.

"Mom, I'm at the Dot with Eli and Clare."

"I texted you and told you."

"Alright, mom. See you soon." Adam ended the call and groaned. "My mom isn't feeling well and she wants me to go by the store and pick her up some medicine and soup." Clare and Eli nodded, understandingly, and hugged him. The shop's bell rang as he exited and Clare glanced awkwardly at Eli. He chuckled.

"Hey." He waved at her. She giggled.

"Hi." He laughed. Clare suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, Adam can't drive. How is he getting home?" Eli's head turned towards the window. There was no sight of Adam.

"I'm not quite sure. I'll text him, but he better not have stolen my car." Clare laughed and glanced outside the window.

"Which one's your car?" She asked. There was a creepy hearse parked right in front of their window. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. "I bet it's _that_ one!" She pointed to the black hearse and giggled.

"How'd you know?" Clare laughed, but when she glanced back at Eli, his face was completely serious. She quickly turned her laughs into awkward coughs.

"Uh, lucky guess? Psh, I don't know.." Her eyes quickly turned towards the window and she pretended to become interested in the walkers passing by. Eli laughed.

"Yeah, okay." He rolled his eyes. "It's alright. I know it's pretty weird, but I like it."

"And, I totally respect that! I just, you know, wasn't expecting _that_ to be your car.." Clare folded her hands under the table and glanced up at Eli. She noticed his eyes were a brilliant, green color. His hair was a darkish brown, almost black and it looked like he wore a bit of eyeliner. Now, that she thought about it, the car did seem to fit him. His apparel consisted of all black.

.

Eli always got that reaction about his car. And, it definitely didn't surprise him that he had gotten that reaction from Clare.

"His name's Morty." Clare snorted and he chuckled.

"You named your _car_?" He put his hand on his heart, while she giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He feigned hurt and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see.. It's a car, not living, and you named it as if it were a pet. And, your car does not look like a puppy."

"Yeah, I was sort of getting more of a cat vibe from it." She laughed and Eli smiled at her. _She's adorable._ Eli would most definitely have to thank Adam for this later.

Spinner Mason made his way to Clare and Eli's table, pad and pencil ready.

"What ca-Baby Edwards!" Clare looked up and laughed. Eli looked between the two, a bit confused.

"Hey Spinner."

"How's Darcy doing these days?" Spinner asked. Eli started playing with the straw in his water.

"She's good. Still in Kenya."

"That's good, that's good. Now, are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Spinner winked, Clare blushed, and Eli smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clare covered her face with her hands and Eli chuckled.

"Eli Goldsworthy."

"Spinner Mason, pleasure to meet." Spinner held out his hand for Eli to shake. As, Eli grasped his hand, Spinner gave it a firm shake. Eli could tell he was strong, and it _slightly_ intimidated him.

"Now, I'm gonna have to give you a couple ground rules if you're going to be going out with Clare Edwards." Clare shook her head, her cheeks bright red.

"We are _not_ going out!"

"You say that now, but you just wait. I can feel it. I'm betting he'll ask you out before this date's over."

"It's not a date!" Spinner shook his hand dismissively at her and turned to Eli again. Eli just smirked.

"Alright, first off, if you even hurt her feelings in the least bit, I _will_ hurt you." Clare laid her head down on the table, covering her face. "If you don't treat her like a lady, I _will_ hurt you. And, if you don't do everything she asks, I _will_ hurt you. Okay, well that's it! You two kids have fun!" Spinner sauntered off and Eli chuckled at Clare, who's head was still hidden in her arms. He tapped her shoulder.

"Go away." Eli laughed, shaking his head.

"Come on, you want to go outside? It's nice out." Eli glanced at his watch, which read 7. It was already getting dark out and the stars were peeking out.

"Fine." Clare lifted her head up. Her face had cooled down by a lot, but Eli still smirked at her. He slid out of the booth, as did Clare. They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench.

.

"It's getting kind of late, I should probably be heading home." Clare didn't _want_ to leave, but she definitely didn't want her mom yelling at her either. Eli nodded.

"Okay, will I be seeing you anytime soon?" _I sure hope so. _

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." She smiled at him and they both headed towards their rides home.

Little did Clare know, Eli was transferring to Degrassi the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Different Meeting. Part Two. _

_Beep. Beep. _

Clare groaned, rolling over to cover her ears with a pillow.

"Ten more minutes!"

_Beep. Beep._

She reached over to silence her annoying alarm clock, knocking over a picture frame and her cell phone in the process. She reluctantly made herself get out of bed and dug her feet into her soft, blue slippers. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Clare was finished getting ready, clad in a floral tunic, black leggings, and pink flats, matching the pink flowers adorning her blouse, she walked downstairs to get herself some breakfast. Like usual, she saw her parents sitting across each other at the table in silence. Helen looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Breakfast is on the stove."

Sitting on the stove was a pan of cold eggs that honestly looked like they were left over from yesterday's breakfast. She rolled her eyes and just grabbed a fiber bar from the cabinet. Her pocket buzzed, catching Clare off guard, causing her to drop her cup of water. Fortunately, it was a plastic cup. Unfortunately, it was the one thing to set off her parents.

"Randall, go help Clare clean it up!"

"Me! Why don't you if you're such a perfect mother?"

"Don't you start with me." Clare sighed, not even bothering to clean up the water, and headed outside. Before she started her walk to school, she checked the text message she had gotten earlier.

_Hey, wanna buddy to walk with on your way to school?  
><em>_-Adam. _

Clare smiled and replied.

_With you! HA. Yes.  
><em>_-Clare._

_Good, because I'm already half way there..  
><em>_-Adam._

She chuckled to herself and decided to not make him walk the full way here. She started walking to meet up with him, but she already saw him making his way down her street. She smiled and jogged to him.

"So, how did your date with Eli go, hmm?" He winked at her and Clare blushed.

"It was not a date!" She screeched, but Adam shook his head, dismissing it.

"Oh please, you guys hit it off the second you made eye contact. You loooove him." Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Torres." She smacked him in the shoulder.

"Oooh, last names. Someone's getting feisty." Clare giggled. They were already at school in no time, and Adam went to Clare's locker with her.

"Anywho, I know something you don't know. Ha ha haha ha." Adam sing-songed. Clare rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Oh really? And what is this secret information?" She started putting her bag in her locker, while Adam made the gesture of sealing his lips.

"Can't say. It's a surprise." Clare groaned.

"You know I hate surprises! Remember that surprise birthday party you planned for me a month ago? I started hyperventilating because I was scared to death, thinking there was a crew of mass murderers in my house."

"It's not that kind of surprise. It's better."

"Will there be any chance that I will become frightened?"

"No."

"Is there any chance of me getting physically or emotionally sick?"

"No, Clare."

"Will my heart rate speed up at any time?"

"Clare, I don't know."

"Is it sa-"

"IT''S FINE, CLARE!"

"..You didn't have to get an attitude."

* * *

><p>The "surprise" has been bugging Clare all day. Adam keeps reminding her about it, so she can't try and forget about it, and it's almost the last period of the day and nothing's happened. Clare isn't the most patient person when it comes to situations like this. She kept asking Adam to give her hints, but he wouldn't budge. The whole thing was causing her to break rules!<p>

_ADAM. TELL ME.  
><em>_-Clare._

Yes, Clare Edwards was texting in class. Something she would never be caught doing in her life.

_Clare Edwards? Texting in class? What a little rebel..  
><em>_-Adam._

Adam kept avoiding the question, well in this case, the topic. Clare groaned, causing a couple of her classmates to turn her way and Ms. Oh to turn around.

"Clare, is there something you'd like to say?" Clare blushed, stuttering.

"I-I remembered I have to do some l-laundry when I got h-home." A couple of the students chuckled at her lie and Clare hung her head in embarrassment.

"No more interruptions." She nodded.

The bell rang soon enough and it was time for her and Adam's last class of the day. Clare took her usual seat in front of Adam in Advanced English and turned to him, shooting him daggers.

"Adam! It's the end of the day and I don't see any surprise!" Clare was exasperated.

"Shh, be patient Clare." He patted my head and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to be patient all day, but you know I hate waiting!" She felt someone tap her shoulder, but she held her hand up, signaling for whoever it was to wait. Adam started giggling to himself.

"Claaare, someone wants to talk to you!" Adam pointed behind her head.

"I don't care, I'm sure they can wait! Adam, you're getting on my nerves! Just tell me the darn surprise!" Someone tapped her shoulder again.

"Hold on a second, please!" She turned her head towards whoever it was and turned back to Adam, in less than a second. "Adam!" Then, the jade eyes registered in her brain and she slowly turned her head back around.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Hi Eli, how are you? Fine, Clare. Thanks for asking."

"S-Sorry. Uh, hey!" Eli laughed at her nervousness, while Adam high-fived him.

"Great surprise, huh?" Adam whispered in her ear.

"You told me my heart rate wouldn't be speeding up.."

"Hey, I said I didn't know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**You all wanted a second part, so here it is. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was just for fun. I tried to keep it light-hearted. Please review, I appreciate them! And, I might bake you a cake. JKAAAY. ;)

Love,  
>Your Secret Admirer. ;)<p> 


End file.
